Awakening
Synopsis Blue Spinel has been put in play, but will she be enough? Or will something more be required to ensure victory? Plot BS: Let’s test that theory… Blue Spinel summons her weapon, a chain scythe with a black to blue, fade style, coloration. BS: …shall we? BM: Fine then Theme 1 Begins to play BM: Show me what you can do! All gun fire is focused on Blue Spinel who effortlessly holds her ground, though is still taking some damage. Everyone else gets some distance. After a few minutes, Blue Spinel seems to be slowing down, and a large number of bruises from the gun shots are seen over her body. She starts to think to herself. BS: Come on! I can’t let her win! BS: Is that all you’ve got!? Blue Spinel rushes straight towards Black Moonstone, who quickly avoids by using her Tecnokinesis to lift the platform she was on and moving it out of the way. Gun fire is quickly increased onto Blue Spinel, making her loose some stability, forcing her to fall back. Upon further inspection, Black Diamond’s gem seems to be turning a darker shade of blue. There’s a flash that shows two figures of light, one light blue figure shaped like Blue Howlite and a grey one that looks like Black Diamond. The grey figure is covered by a black aura that seems to be getting stronger the more Blue Spinel is hit and angered. Meanwhile the light blue figure is getting pushed back by the aura. Back to the battle, Blue Spinel is pinned; multiple guns aimed at her but on standby, waiting for Black Moonstone’s order to shoot. Black Moonstone is hovering in front of Blue Spinel, just out of her reach but still starring her dead in the eye, having a smile of pure insanity on her face as she watches her victim tremble from the pain. BM: Now, now… don’t tell me you’re over already. Didn’t you say you were going to beat me? Then again, you have an incompetent, not to mention incomplete, Diamond as a component. The Crystal Gems, Jayden, Wulfenite, and Aegirine, get shocked by hearing this. BM: So none of you knew this was possible, huh? Well not only is she an incomplete Diamond, she is also a mistake. She shouldn’t exist to begin with, and even then, Pink Diamond suggested they’d help her become a “full” Diamond. But in the end, she abandoned the GDA, leaving Pink Diamond to pay for her mistake after The Great Rebellion. Blue Spinel starts loosing stability fast, due to Black Diamond’s anger growing out of control. BM: Though, during the process of completing Black Diamond’s formation they discovered she has an immense amount of flaws. The most dangerous is a state they called “Black Awakening”. A lot of gems have suffered at the hands of that state, hell, 3 out of 5 gems that go against it on their own, end shattered. Aegirine: Shut up! You’re lying! My dearie would never do that! BM: Hmhmhm, a fool like you would never understand the danger of being with a gem like her; she’d destroy you if she were to go into “Black Awakening”. Blue Spinel starts flashing, indicating she’s close to defusing. As the flashing becomes more frequent, Blue Spinel’s voice starts shifting to Black Diamond’s. BS: Sh-shut… Blue Spinel loses stability and defuses back to Blue Howlite and Black Diamond, the latter of which jumps straight at Black Moonstone with immense rage, her body becoming completely jet black in the process. BD: UP! Black Diamond, now in her “Awakened” state, punches Black Moonstone with enough force to not only knock her off the platform, but send her crashing through a tree and causing her to lose focus, making all the gem tech weapons under her control to fall down to the ground. When Black Diamond lands on the ground, in front of everyone, she has become completely wrapped by the black aura, turning her entire body and clothing jet black, with the exception of her right eye, which is completely white. This was her awakened state, though, after looking around, and at everyone around her, she seemed to focus her attention on Black Moonstone, who didn’t seem scared, seeing as she was wielding her own weapon, a 6-inch Bowie Knife. BM: Let’s see how this “Awakened” state of yours does against me bitch! Surprisingly, Black Diamond stays quiet and immediately rushes at Black Moonstone, surprisingly reaching speeds that make her seem like a mere blur. Black Diamond starts beating down on Black Moonstone, who barely gets enough time to dodge a few of the attacks thrown at her, around 10% success in dodging at best. Eventually, Black Diamond uppercuts Black Moonstone, with enough force to send her 60 feet in to the sky, then appears at the peak point to kick her back down and crash against the ground. Upon impact, a huge cloud of dust is lifted as a large portion of the ground around the impact zone rises up due to the sheer force used. Black Diamond appears at the edge of the crater and walks towards Black Moonstone, who surprisingly still hasn’t been poofed, generating her scythe out of her own aura. Once the scythe fully materializes, it has a more, eerie and sinister look to it compared to its normal appearance. Once Black Diamond is right in front of Black Moonstone, who was struggling to get up, she walks to her side and steps on her back, forcing her back down. She lifts her scythe as if she was going to slice off her head, but stops when she looked at her friends, fear and disbelief in their eyes as clear as day. She then switches from her scythe, to a mallet, then lifts Black Moonstone up and hits her with enough force to send her crashing into the ship she came in and poofing her, taking her out temporarily. She then walks to her friends, mainly Blue Howlite and Aegirine, who approach her cautiously. Aegirine: D-dearie? BH: D-darky? Black Diamond stays quiet as she looks to the side, ashamed that her secret had to be discovered the way it was. She soon changes back to normal as tears from in her eyes. BD: I-i didn’t want you to find out this way. I was afraid that if you knew, you’d abandon me. That knowing the truth about me would make you want to be as far away as possible. For what it’s worth… She looks at them dead in the eye. BD: … I’m sorry. Blue Howlite and Aegirine quickly hug her, tears forming in their eyes. BH: You idiot, I would never abandon you! You’re like a sister to me; you treated every one of your peers as equals during the Rebellion and the war; and on top of that you are able to know when you made a mistake and learn from it; not to mention you being incomplete means you have something no other pure gem has, potential. Aegirine: Why would I abandon you dearie? I love you. You mean the world to me. I was just scared your anger at that psycho bitch blinded you into a rampage. I’m just glad you had enough control of it to focus on the psycho. The Crystal Gems approach them, Pearl having a look of confusion on her face, while Amethyst has mixed feelings, Steven, being glad, joins the group hug, and Garnet, has a smirk on her face. Garnet: You helped her control that “Awakened” state, didn’t you Rose? Pearl: An incomplete Diamond and a mistake? This makes no sense. All gems are planned, aren’t they? And how does a gem even acquire such ability? I mean really. A “state” that engulfs your entire body in a powerful aura? Amethyst: Calm down Pearl, at least Black Diamond only targeted Black Moonstone, be glad she wasn’t starting a rampage. Though, I’m sort of jealous I don’t have a trump card like that. Steven: That’s not important. What IS important is Black Diamond is still on our side. Garnet: Steven’s right, we should be happy that there weren’t any casualties. I for one am glad Black Diamond is still on good grounds mentally and physically. Wulfenite: Hmph, to think I need to collect data on Black Diamond’s “Awakened” state so we know how it works and how exactly she was able to control it so well. But I’m glad you didn’t lose yourself. Jayden: I’m glad you’re ok Black Diamond Jayden joins the group hug. BD: Thank you all. Black Diamond’s tears become more abundant. Aegirine: No worries Dearie. BH: Don’t worry about it Darky. Amethyst and Garnet: No need to worry. Wulfenite: … Jayden: Your welcome Blackster. Pearl sighs, then looks at Black Diamond. Pearl: You better not scare us like that again Black Diamond, or else- Garnet: Pearl, that’s enough. Black Diamond, Blue Howlite, Aegirine, Steven and Jayden break up the group hug. Black Diamond then looks at the war ship where she knocked Black Moonstone, then quickly holds on to Wulfenite for 30 seconds, after which, Wulfenite drops to the floor with spirals in place of her eyes. Amethyst: What was that for Blackers? BD: This. Black Diamond raises her hands then swings them down to where she looks like she’s powering up, calling down a lightning bolt onto the ship in which Black Moonstone’s gem was. After a few minutes, the ship was damaged to the point it was permanently grounded. BD: This should keep her from reporting to Homeworld. Pearl: I almost forgot you were a skill sponge… almost. BD: Too bad theirs limits to it, otherwise I could use virtually any gem’s weapon, powers and overall skill set. Plus I mostly use it to have a good arsenal on me at all times. Amethyst: Can I ask you something rather important Blackie? BD: Shoot. Amethyst: How are you able to control that “Awakened” state of yours? BD: It’s actually a good story. (Ending) Characters * Black Diamond * Blue Howlite * Wulfenite * Aegirine * Black Moonstone * Jayden Stone * Steven Universe * Pearl * Garnet * Amethyst Locations *Emerald Forest Trivia *This is the official debut of Black Diamond's Awakened State **It's Also the debut of her Gem Mimicry ability. *Black Moonstone has been poofed and stranded on Earth. *Apperently, Black Diamond's Awakened State makes her weapons appear more eerie and sinister compared to their usual look. Category:A to Z Category:Akiotheddth's Content